Behind Closed Curtains
by Comet1998
Summary: Behind closed curtains anything can happen. This story was requested by RAIKIM4eve rlover. T for Language. I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff. HAPPY 2 YEARS OF ME BEING ON FANFICTION!


Dipper was enjoying the comforts of his bed and writing the day's events inside the blank pages. Dealing with mantaurs really did a number on him physically.

The door was open just a bit and Dipper didn't seem to mind it at all. He added the finishing words to his new journal entry and closed the journal. He sighed after completely running dry on memory from the day.

The darkness outside began to settle as the door flung open. To Dipper's surprise Mabel came in.

"Where had you been?" Dipper asked his twin sister.

Mabel seemed completely unaware of Dipper's question but she bolted out of the room with a set of pajamas in hand. Dipper waited for Mabel to return to the room as he gazed at the new lamp.

After several minutes of waiting, Mabel finally came back into the bedroom a bit more cheery. But, to Dipper there was a sort of unrecognizable sense of her state of emotion.

Dipper lifted up his hat and placed it down on the small dresser next to him. He was ready to settle in to sleep for the night. Dipper looked to his sister and he began to speak.

"Mabel you aren't acting like yourself. Are you okay?" Dipper asked with great concern.

Mabel looked to her brother and said "Dipper I'm okay. You don't need to worry about anything."

Dipper then turned to the side with his face toward the wall wrapped in his blanket.

"I'm not sure Mabel are you really okay?" Dipper said.

"Dipper." Mabel began.

Dipper noticed that his sister was going to erupt in anger.

"Never mind, Mabel." Dipper said.

Mabel sighed and climbed into her bed. Dipper knew something was up but he just didn't know where to begin and how she is behaving like so.

Dipper threw his troubles aside and shut his eyes. He was ready to fall into deep sleep and be done with the day.

He began to fall asleep. Dipper then awoke the next day and opened his eyes to see that Mabel wasn't in the room at the moment. Dipper got out of bed to search the room for his hat which was missing. Dipper just decided to give up looking for his hat and went downstairs anyway.

Grunkle Stan was at the bottom of the stairs as Dipper was inching towards his great uncle.

"Grunkle Stan did you happen to see Mabel anywhere?"" Dipper had asked.

Grunkle Stan looked down to see Dipper and responded to him "Yes, I've seen her. She said that she was going to relax in the forest. But be quick about it because there's some work that has to be done around here..." Grunkle Stan said.

Dipper assured that he and Mabel would be back and then he went outside to retrieve his sister.

After brushing past trees and without anything that resembled his sister in sight he came upon a small house in a residential neighborhood. Dipper didn't seem to recognize the place but he was more in shock wince he stopped at a house with the sign saying that Gideon "from TV" lives in the house.

"Something doesn't add up." Dipper said and stepped up at a window. He peered in to see who was inside. Sadly he didn't see anyone. He stayed in his same position for a few minutes and two figures walked in.

They were silhouetted by the curtain and Dipper seemed to have recognized both of the figures. He saw on of the figures with huge hair that stood up on his scalp hold the other figures arms as it appeared to Dipper.

The other figure seemed to be pushing away yet the hold of the other was too forceful. Dipper didn't know what was going on but, he didn't want to just go in the house and walk upon two strangers for a reason that they surely wouldn't give a damn about.

Dipper still knew that the figures were familiar in a kind of way.

Inside the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan seemed to have lost his patience with his nephew. Grunkle Stan then went to a coat hanger and reached for his black suit and threw it over top of his white button up shirt.

"Soos and Wendy monitor the Mystery Shack while I am gone." Grunkle Stan said.

Soos was all ready for the assignment whilst Wendy was still manning the counter with her eyes glued to her phone's interface.

Grunkle Stan closed the door behind him and was set to find Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper was still puzzled on what was happening inside the room behind the curtains. The silhouettes rubbed against each other but the long haired figure was still trying to break free from the tall haired figure.

Dipper then lost his will to stay at the window when the long haired silhouetted figure removed its shirt.

He rushed to the door and knocked on it constantly. He then heard something slam and was suddenly frightened to confront the person. As the door knob turned slowly Dipper's skin began to crawl. The slow movement wasn't helping in such a situation but the person in the house probably wants to take out the person at the door, that being Dipper.

As the door was finally opened Dipper's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe everything that he saw inside the house. Dipper was stunned and then rushed to help the person on the ground.

The person became clear to him as he saw her face. It was Mabel. But Dipper was confused. She was naked and she had her arms bound behind her back.

Dipper didn't know what to say. He just wished he'd put a stop to this sooner.

"Mabel, what happened?" Dipper said.

Mabel broke down into tears. Dipper would've done the same but, he had to man up and find the one who'd done such a sick act.

Someone then crept up behind Dipper.

**Note:**

** This is the first time I've ever written a story like this… Sorry for my long disappearance on FF but hey you can't blame me… Yes this is another requested story. And also…**

**HAPPY TWO YEARS OF ME BEING ON FANFICTION! **

** I should go read the stories that I read at the time. **


End file.
